The objectives of this contract are to provide support services for the Clinical Epidemiology Branch of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program, Division of Cancer Etiology for epidemiologic research study to identify non-random chromosome changes that are specific for tumors that comprise genetic syndromes which are under epidemiologic study in the program. This data may lead to the localization and eventual functional analysis of genes involved in cancer development.